And they can't hurt him if he can't see them
by screwcas
Summary: - Sogni d'oro, John - Fu l'unica cosa che sentì rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Una voce così familiare. L'aveva già sentita, poco ma sicuro. Tutto era sfocato. E solo quelle quattro parole in testa. Finché non si svegliò.


**prequel: sweet dreams, John.**

Guardava il soffitto. Guardava il soffitto e si reggeva il capo con i palmi aperti delle mani. Sedeva sulla poltrona dove qualche mese prima vi sedeva frequentemente un suo caro amico per stuzzicare le corde del proprio violino. In quei giorni, odiava Sherlock più di ogni altra cosa, e cercava inutilmente di dimenticarsi di lui e del suo suicidio. John era il suo migliore amico, perché buttarsi dal St Bart's proprio sotto ai suoi occhi? Perché definirsi un falso e sperare che John lo potesse reputare tale? Perché il suo ex assistente sperava ancora ad un miracolo, ad una sua resurrezione? Troppe domande senza risposta gli rimbombavano in testa, come dei tamburi. Fortunatamente Mrs Hudson bloccò il flusso delle incognite facendo capolino da dietro la porta.

- Dottore tutto bene? - fece la dolce signora facendo capolino dalla porta del appartamento - Gradisce qualcosa da bere? Ho fatto il tè; proprio per lei! -

John alzò lo la testa e poò lo sguardo sulla gentile proprietaria dell'appartamento e scosse il capo, portando le mani sulle ginocchia.

- Mi sembra palliduccio, Dottore. E' proprio sicuro di voler rinunciare ad una tazza di té caldo? - disse la donna avvicinandosi al medico e portando con sé un vassoio con due tazze di tè bollente e delle fette di torta.

Il medico scosse la testa e accennò un sorriso, ma lei si avvicinò lo stesso e prese posto sul divano, accanto alla poltrona, senza aggiunger nulla.

- L'ho sfornata appena adesso. - riferendosi alla torta - Ne provi un pezzo, almeno! - fece prendendo il vassoio avvicinandolo al giovane - Coraggio, lo sa che sono una brava cuoca! - insistette colpendolo leggermente alla spalla col vassoio.

John, da bravo gentiluomo inglese, prese la sua fetta: la morse, l'ingoiò e fece i meritati complimenti alla cuoca, la quale arrossì leggermente.

Avrebbe preferito dividerla con Sherlock e prendere in giro Mycroft e tutte le sue rigide diete (che non rispettava nemmeno). Gli sarebbe bastato solo sentirlo suonare il suo violino adorato, per essere di nuovo felice. Gli sarebbe bastato solo sapere che fosse vivo e vegeto, per essere di nuovo felice. Gli sarebbe bastata solo la sua presenza di nuovo accanto, per essere di nuovo felice. Gli sarebbe bastato riguardare quegli occhi di un colore indescrivibile, per essere di nuovo felice.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto, tuttavia, dargli un altro bel pugno in faccia. Se lo sarebbe meritato.

Mrs. Hudson notò una nota di tristezza nei suoi occhi vaghi. Scansò dalle labbra la tazza di tè e delle linee curve di fumo le ostacolavano lo sguardo dall'altro.

- State ancora pensando a Sherlock, non è così? - fece dopo aver posato con cura la tazza in grembo, non staccando le dita dal manico, mentre posò l'altra mano sulla spalla di John.

- Non si preoccupi per lui - disse la donna carezzandogli la spalla con gentilezza - Provi a pensare ad altro. Lo so che ci teneva _particolarmente_ a lui.. - lei sottolineò la parola "particolarmente" e questo fece roteare gli occhi del medico militare. Troppe volte aveva sentito persone attorno a lui supporre che lui e Sherlock fossero una coppia. Be', lo erano, ma non in quel senso. - ..Ma provi ad immaginarselo lassù, che parla agli angeli dei vari tipi di cenere da sigaro o che bisticcia col Padre Eterno.- sogghignò sotto i baffi quest'ultima frase.

A dir la verità, questo pensiero strappò un sorriso a John, immaginandosi il suo miglior amico capace di questo ed altro.

- Comunque..- riprese il discorso Mrs Hudson continuando a bere dalla tazza e tenendo lo sguardo su John - ..l'altra volta ho sentito una mia vecchia amica. Lei ha una nipote affascinante, sa. - continuò a sorseggiare, poi continuò. - Mary..- fece vaga posando la tazza sul vassoio - Sì, credo si chiami Mary. Se non le dispiace, l'ho invitata per un tè. Così, magari...-

Di colpo bussarono ripetutamente alla porta e cadde un lieve silenzio fra i due.

- Oh! questa dev'essere Mary! - fece la padrona di casa alzandosi bruscamente dal divano e attirando a sé vassoio, tazza e piattini con una velocità così impressionante che John non lo notò nemmeno. Mrs Hudson si ritrovò in cucina e lanciò uno sguardo a Watson che lui interpretò come: "Puoi andare ad aprire la porta?"

Lui si fece forza sulle braccia e si rizzò in piedi dandole ascolto.  
Nel tragitto si era messo in testa che non era ancora pronto a conosce una persona e di sicuro non era disposto a rimpiazzare Sherlock nemmeno con la donna più bella del mondo.  
D'altro canto non poteva passare il resto della vita rimpiangendo l'assenza di Sherlock, così, scendendo i diciasette scalini, posò la mano sulla maniglia del portone, l'abbassò e spinse la porta verso sé.

- Sogni d'oro, John -

Fu l'unica cosa che sentì rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
Una voce così familiare. L'aveva già sentita, poco ma sicuro.  
Tutto era sfocato.  
E solo quelle quattro parole in testa.

Finché non si svegliò.


End file.
